(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control valves, and particularly to a manual and automatic flow control valve, wherein the manual and automatic flow control valve can be used in a urinal or a faucet. The manual and automatic flow control valve of the present invention has a simple structure and can be updated easily.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art flush device of a urinal includes a valve body 10, a main water flow valve 20, a pressure releasing rod 30, an upper cover 40 and a manual control unit 50. One side of the valve is installed with a water inlet chamber 101 which is bent and then extends upwards. The lower side thereof is vertically installed with a water outlet chamber 102. An upper end of the water outlet chamber 102 is vertically protruded to the upper end of the water inlet chamber 101. The two chambers are communicated above an upper end of the valve body and are sealed by an upper cover 40. The main water flow valve 20 is a hollow cylinder made of plastics and an upper end thereof has a film 201 thereaound. One or at least one penetrating holes 202 are formed on the film. The film 201 runs across and seals the upper opening of the water outlet chamber 12 for separating the water outlet chamber 102 and water inlet chamber 101. An upper side thereof is formed with a pressure chamber A. The pressure releasing rod 30 is a vertical rod an upper end of which is formed with a valve piece 301. The valve piece passes through the main water flow valve 20. Thereby, the upper valve piece 301 will seal the hole at the middle section of the main water flow valve 20 and a lower end thereof extends to protrude out of the lower end of the main water flow valve 20. As a result, the water flow of water inlet channel A can flow through a small hole 202 of the film 201. Thereby, the pressures of the water inlet chamber 101 and the pressure chamber A are balanced and the film 201 will resist water flow. When the manual control unit 50 of the valve body 10 pushes the pressure releasing rod 30 to tilt, the water of the pressure chamber A will fall out and the water inlet chamber 101 will push away the film 201. Thereby, the prior art can be used in the prior art urinal or faucet.
The above mentioned prior art structure is manual controlled, while it is often that the user forgets to flush water and thus the next user will feel uneasy. Therefore, a manual and automatic controlled urinal flush device for being used in schools, bus stations, departments, or other public places. This prior art design must update the whole structure of the valve and the internal components of the urinal flush device. Therefore, the prior art urinal flush device must be detached. Otherwise, it can not be updated. However, this is a large burden to the user, especially to the schools, bus stations, departments, or other public places.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a manual and automatic flow control valve including a valve body, a manual control unit, a hollow pressure-releasing device, a middle plate, an upper casing, and an electric controlled magnetic unit. The internal of the valve body has a water inlet chamber and a water outlet chamber. A plastic main water flow valve is formed between an upper end of the water inlet chamber and the water outlet chamber for isolating the two pressure chambers. A hollow pressure-releasing device is installed in a hollow portion of a main water flow valve, which extends downwards. An upper side of the main water flow valve is a middle plate. An upper side of the middle plate is installed with an upper pressure chamber which is communicated with a lower pressure chamber and the hollow pressure-releasing device. Thereby, the manual control unit can push the hollow pressure-releasing device to tilt. The electric controlled magnetic unit can control the hollow pressure-releasing device to communicate with the upper pressure chamber. If water drains from the lower pressure chamber, the water will push away the main water flow valve.